Why are you in my bed?
by Alanna-twins
Summary: Prussia; "What are you doing in my bed?" Hong Kong; "You're the one who's in my bed..." PrussiaHongKong by Hotaru


Title: Why are you in my bed?  
Author: Hotaru/Zorbazura001  
Fandom: Axis Powers Hetalia  
Characters: Prussia, Hong Kong. Mentionings of England and China.  
Pairings: PrussiaHongKong  
Rating: T  
Warnings: a mean England (again)  
Summary:  
A/N: Started out as a crack-fic, dunno what it is now. I tried making it sweet, though.

* * *

Prussia blinked, looking into a pair of dark eyes.  
"Wha-"  
"What are you doing in my bed?" he asked.  
"You're the one who's in my bed..." came the low reply.  
Prussia gaped. "Why am I in your bed, then? he asked.  
Hong Kong sat up and shrugged, searching for something with his gaze. He grabbed a piece of cloth, wrapping it around himself.  
_That's clothes?_ Prussia thought to himself.  
"...Why are you staring...?" Hong Kong asked.  
"...starin?" Prussia tilted his head to the side. Then he smirked. "Hmm..does it bother you?"  
A feint blush was visible on Hong Kong's cheeks, and Prussia had to supress a blush of his own. _Cute, damnit..._ he thought.

When Hong Kong glared at him, Prussia could not hold it any more. He pounced at the asian boy, and they both landed on the floor.  
"What are you doing?!" Hong Kong was now really glaring daggers at him, but was still blushing.  
"..I don't really know?" Prussia mumbled. "But well. I kinda thought you looked cute."  
Hong Kong's blush increased, and the boy bit his lip. A sting of worry hit Prussia.  
"Hey, hey, hey! It was a compliment from the awesome me. No need to cry."  
Hong Kong stared at him blankly, tears still in his eyes.  
"Ah...errr..." Prussia felt just a bit uncomfortable under Hong Kong's stare.  
So instead of saying things he didn't know about - since he'd never been that good at comforting people - he presseed a soft kiss onto the asian boy's lips.  
A pair of shocked eyes looked up at him, before Prussia closed in again, pressing a more intense kiss onto those lips.  
"..soft..." he mumbled.  
Looking down at Hong Kong, he saw an increadibly flushed face, but still, the gaze was filled with worry, and of something that Prussia thought was fright.  
"Hey.." he sat up, pulling the asian onto his lap. "Did I do something bad?"  
Hong kong looked down, looking at his own hands, picking on the hem to Prussia's shirt. "Well...not really... It's just that... I....Nothing..."  
Prussia tilted the colony's face upwards. "C'mon. Ya can tell me."  
Hong Kong eyed Prussia suspiciously.  
"I'm not dangerous, you know." Prussia assured. "I won't do anything without your permission."  
Hong Kong leaned into Prussia and buried his face in the other's bare chest, his fingertips meeting the cold metal that was Prussia's necklace.  
"Well..." he started in a low voice. "It's England's fault...I hate him.."  
Prussia looked surprised. "Hate him? Why?"  
"....." Hong Kong gripped the prussian's necklace. "Bacause..." he hesitated. "You won't...you won't tell England, right?!"  
"Hm? Why're you asking that?" Prussia tilted his head to the side.  
"Because I don't want to be punished again!!" Hong Kong's eyes were now clearly filled with such a fear, and so big, that Prussia thought it was a wonder that the asian boy's eyeballs didn't fall out of their sockets.  
Prussia smiled. "Laright. I promise. I won't tell him."  
"...really?"  
"It wouldn't be very awesome of me if I did, right?" Prussia grinned, running a hand throughthe other male's hair.  
Hong Kong noticed that Prussia's eye's were filled with real affection, and warmth and care. He felt his heart swell, and every wall inside him broke, causing a river of tears to break loose.  
"Wh-wh-wha-?! D-don't cry! Please don't cry, Hong Kong! I-I didn't mean to hur-" Prussia started stuttering, pulling Hong Kong into a tight embrace. He was cut off by Hong Kong's hiccuping voice.  
"N-no..It's n-not your fault..." the younger of the two hiccuped again. "It's England's...D-damn..."  
Prussia caressed Hong Kong's hair, listening to the others words with a frown on his face.  
"H-he did th-things...that I can't...talk about..."

Hong kong wiped his eyes, looking at Prussia. Though the tears just welled up again, and Hong Kong shuddered, when a hand rubbed his back carefully, slowly.  
"Ssshh..." Prussia continued to rub Hong Kong's back, murmuring soft words of comfort. "It's alright now. The awesome me'll protect you."  
Hong Kong gripped harder onto the necklace with one hand, the nails on his other one scraping onto the prussian's skin. "It's just.. I never really... understood it... Why I had to be pu-punished.." Another hiccup escaped Hong Kong's throat, and then a low wail. "H-he hi-it me a lot.. Why did he hit me?"  
"I don't know...Hong Kong.. Don't cry...please..? It..." Prussia hesitated for a moment. Than he mumbled, trying to supress a feint blush. "It hurt, seeing you like this. So pleae don't cry."  
"..." Hong Kong once more looked up, and saw the earnesty and confusion in the other's eyes. "W-why..?"  
"Wha-?" Prussia blinked. "What why?"  
"Why does it hurt you...? He...didn't do anything...towards you..."  
"I know that. But I.." Prussia blushed. "..I kind of...like you..."  
Hong Kong's eyes widened in surprise. "...You...wha..? how...? Why...? You do?" he stuttered.  
"Yea, I do. And I don't know how and why, I just..do...kinda... So... Uh... Well..." Prussia blushed even more and pulled Hong Kong up in his lap. "So, is it okey for me to kiss you?"  
Hong Kong blushed as well, trying to regain his look of indifference, though failing notably. " suppose.." he said, wiping away the tears, without many more coming, only few. "...you can."  
"Um..right...then I'm... doing that." Prussia leaned forward, softly pressing his lips against Hong Kong's slightly parted, shivering ones.  
Hong Kong let out a whining sound and kissed back, wrapping his arms around the other. Prussia and Hong Kong pulled even closer, and even though morning turned day, turned midday, turned afternoon, turned evening, theystayed together all time, just staying in each other's precense, talking, kissing, touching, or just looking.

"Prussia?" Hong Kong looked at Prussia, laying on the other man's chest, his own chest facing it.  
Prussia rose on his elbows. "What's it?"  
"What do we do if nini or... Eng-England...if they.. they don't..."  
Prussia tilted his head to the side. "I know what you're trying to say. Don't worry. I won't let 'em touch you, or take you away from me."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."  
"Because Prussia..?"  
"Yea?"  
"...I like you too..."  
Prussia smiled wide and pulled Hong Kong into a tight embrace. "I'm happy." he pressed his lips to Hong Kong's in a passionated kiss. ".Very happy."  
Hong kong smiled against Prussia's lips. "Me too."

* * *

The End of that oneshot^^ I tried to do something sweet, and what do you think? 3  
Anyways~ PruHK is Love~ and my OTP~3

And how come I always make England a bad guy in every PruHK I write? (except in When The World Crumbles, but there are other characters who're bad in that one.) I promised to write on with a nice England in it. My sis loves him, so I have to do an effort. ^^;  
//Hotaru


End file.
